Sensation Comics Vol 1 28
* Supporting Characters: * * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "A Decoy to Doom" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Justin Valor * Donna Bonita ** Black Pirate's Crew Antagonists: * Elihu Buck ** his hired pirates (Captain Pound, et.al.) Other Characters: * Uriah Blackwell * merchant * Mayor of Sutton | Writer3_1 = Evelyn Gaines | Penciler3_1 = Frank Harry | Inker3_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle3 = Little Boy Blue: "The Lonely Stranger" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Knuckles O'Grady ** his gang Other Characters: * The Lonely Stranger (Radio Character) | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker4_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle4 = Gay Ghost: "Patrick Moran" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Patrick Moran * Little Augie Other Characters: * Michael Moran * Mr. Sherman * Prison Warden | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Mr. Terrific: "The Fate of the Future" | Synopsis5 = In 7532, Black Barax makes his grab for world domination. He abducts the Coordinator, and threatens to kill him unless he is declared World Tyrant. As everyone in 7532 knows, killing the Coordinator will cause the world to shake itself to ribbons in six months, and Barax seems sincerely ready to end the world if he doesn't get his way. Once Barax signs off, the rulers of this world are ready to give in, but one of them speaks up: What if they could bring, out of the uncivilized Past, a hero, a man of a thousand talents? They've got a machine for that, it sweeps a queer green beam back through the ages, slicing through the dimensions of time and space, until it reaches 1944 and focuses on Mr. Terrific. Terrific is right in the middle of thrashing some hoodlums when the green radiance sweeps him from 1944 to 7532. Adapting quickly to his new surroundings, Terrific is told about the world's situation: :Much earlier, in the 75th Century, the Solar System was joined by an alien planet, which now exerted terrific gravitational forces on Earth. One man was able to overcome those forces, who thus became the Coordinator. Now this irreplaceable Coordinator was a lunatic's hostage. Mister Terrific asks for a Stratoship and a stick of dynamite, then flies off to Barax's Island Citadel, lands, marches into Barax's throne room, and tells him to turn over the Coordinator, unharmed, right now, or Mr. Terrific will destroy his island. Barax orders his henchmen to attack; Terrific konks their heads together. Barax tries to fight him with a sword; Terrific disarms and spanks him with it. He gives Barax a quick geology lesson, about volcanic action and variable gravity, then uses his one stick of dynamite to open a lava pool nearby! Barax is terrified, and agrees to release the Coordinator, does so, then runs away. Mister Terrific and the Coordinator also depart, in the Stratoship, just as the island's volcanic activity starts to really get going. The men who run the world in 7532 use their Time Machine to send Mister Terrific back to the same second, in 1944, from which he was time-displaced. His thrashing of the Mullins Mob continues to a successful conclusion as if nothing had happened. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his courtiers and minions * Mullins Gang, 1944 Other Characters: * Coordinator * unnamed men who run the world Locations: * Earth-Two ** , 7532 AD *** Research Laboratory, high above Kikago ** Large Island in the Western Ocean *** Barax's Citadel ** , 1944 AD * Additional Alien Planet Items: * Vehicles: * Stratoship | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker11_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle11 = Wildcat: "The Key to the Treasure" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Wonder Woman: The Malice of the Green Imps is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances